The long-term objective of Columbus Children's Hospital Child Health Research Career Development Award (CCH-CHRCDA) is to train new pediatric physician-scientists. Because of rapid advances in biomedical sciences during the past decade, there is a pressing need to speed the transfer of basic science discoveries to clinical applications that will benefit the health of children. As a large, multidisciplinary Department of Pediatrics (Ohio State University) at a hospital devoted solely to the care of children (CCH), we are ideally positioned to further this cause. We will continue the theme of our existing CHRCDA for this competing renewal application - molecular medicine in pediatrics. Although science and medicine have moved forward at a rapid pace since our original application in 1996, the basic premise of our chosen theme has only gained validation. We are proud of our achievements over the last four years. Our first three CHRCDA Scholars have all in succession obtained independent NIH R01 funding. Including our 3 Scholars currently receiving CHRCDA funding, 50% (3/6) have been women and 17% (1/6) have been minorities (African). Institutional support of research and the CHRCDA has never been stronger. Over the past five years, CCH has invested in excess of $20 M to expand research through Children's Research Institute and the Department. Last year, CCH committed to an even more substantial expansion of facilities and faculty. Thus, we are poised to extend our successful CHRCDA program. We have handpicked 21 senior faculty representing 6 Departments, 3 Colleges, and 3 Institutes across Children's Research Institute and The Ohio State University to serve as Established Investigators. Furthermore, we have identified an outstanding pool of prospective scholars for this renewal application.